


Fishing up trouble

by Awildsnorlaxsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai
Summary: A nice sunny day gets interrupted, and a new friend comes in to save the day
Kudos: 1





	Fishing up trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this a couple of months ago for my friend which involves our characters meeting, finally posting it here to gather all my fics in one place. You can find my friend here - https://twitter.com/HRAK___S2

The lure bobbed up and down on the waves as it had the past half hour with no sign of changing. The red haired miqo'te sighed and started considering reeling her line in. Sonia looked at the small basket next to her and frowned, it was filled with the only two tiny fish she had caught that day. Some master angler she was turning out to be.

  
Sonia began reeling the line back in when a sudden tug sent her heart racing. _Finally!_

  
She began struggling to pull the line in, whatever was on the other side must've been the biggest fish she ever caught. Her excitement quickly faded as she saw a large shadow in the water rapidly approacing her. 

  
_I'm not geared for big fishing!_ Dropping the rod Sonia reached for a sword on her hip that wasn't there. It was too late to look elsewhere, the shadow burst out of the water revealing itself to be one of the flying sharks of the Ruby Sea. It's terrifying maw opened revealing rows upon rows of pointed teeth as it continued charging. There wasn't any time to start running, Sonia balled up her fist ready to give it one helluva stomach ache if she was going to die.

  
Thankfully it turned out Sonia wasn't on the menu, a blur collided with the shark as it almost reached her knocking it away with ease. The blur came into a focus a moment later, standing where the shark was launched from was a viera. Thick dark purple hair flowed out of a metal headpiece, her tall ears stood alert. Despite just now batting away a shark she looked calm and collected. She turned to face Sonia, revealing that her other eye was covered by a black bandana.

  
She looked Sonia up and down, "You seem to have your tail in tact, are you alright?" her voice had an air of authority but not an unkind one. Sonia could only nod quickly in response as the shark started stirring on the beach again, "Introductions will have to wait, allow me to deal with this" hefting the massive greatsword she carried the viera lept towards the shark once more. A single swing was all it took to send the shark flying back into the ocean like a baseball. The viera smoothly put the greatsword on her back in the same smooth motion, Sonia just watched in amazement at how easy she made it look.

  
The bunny scanned the horizon looking for any sign of the shark's return and sensing that she knocked it away for good walked back over to Sonia, "Well now that's taken care of----"

  
"That was AMAZING!" Sonia blurted out, causing the viera to blink in surprise, "Er, Sorry! I should be thanking you, I was almost seafood"

  
The viera held her hand up, "There really is no need, I was doing what anyone would have. You seem to be unharmed so all is well" the bunny suddenly frowned as if suddenly remembering something and looked around herself.

  
"Is something the matter?" Sonia noticed it the same time as the viera did, on the ground was a cone of ice cream that had spilled

  
Sonia's savior let out a sigh,"I had just bought that as well, I suppose it can't be helped" the Viera had a mournful look in her eyes as the icecream melted into the sand. 

  
"Let me buy you a new one, it's the least I can do...uh.."

  
"Aibek. Aibek Kagon. And I couldn't possibly, it's not your fault..."

  
"Sonia Florence! Now that you know me, let me make it up to you by buying icecream" Sonia was eager to repay the debt in a small way.

  
"Heh, eager huh? I suppose I shouldn't say no if it'll make you happy" Aibek finally gave her a big grin as she agreed.

  
A short time later the miqo'te and viera were sat down at a table devouring ice cream, Sonia didn't say it out loud but she was glad she had enough gil saved up to pay for it. It was tough being a maid to your own wife after all. 

  
"I must ask, were you about to try and punch that shark?" Aibek asked Sonia as they sat together at a table in Shirogane. 

  
Sonia was about to take a bite when she winced at the memory,"Well in my defense I didn't want to be too easy of a meal..."

Aibek started laughing, "No no, i'm not judging. It was brave albeit a bit reckless"

  
The miqo'te sighed, she wasn't brave it was just instinct to try and defend herself in some small way. It dawned on her that Aibek was just trying to make her feel better. Suddenly wanting to change the subject Sonia asked, "What brought you to the beach?"

  
"I was on my way home and I just so happened to stop for a snack when I heard the commotion. It was luck really, as much as I would like to sit on rooftops and swoop in to save people" Despite the inital appearance of being cold and somewhat intimidating, Sonia realized Aibek was very kind. In a way she reminded her of someone...

  
"I'm sure you would do the same if you were in my shoes though! Not everyone tries to punch a shark before they get eaten" Aibek gave her a big grin, causing Sonia to facepalm.

  
"I just met you and I can tell you aren't going to let me live that down"

  
"Aha! Of course not, but really it wouldn't be so bad to try and run away next time eh?"

  
Sonia sighed, "Yeah you're right mom"

  
Sonia immediatly stopped and tried to process what she just said, Aibek eyebrows were raised in surprise before saying, "No offense dear but I'm hardly old enough to be your mother" she said it in a lightheared manner but Sonia didn't hear it.

  
"I..I..Igottagodosomething!" Sonia bolted away from the table in embarassment, leaving behind her icecream and fishing pole. Aibek reached out a hand to try and get Sonia to stop but she was already gone.

  
Sonia didn't stop running till she made it home and dived under her bed covers. _That was so embarassing, I can never face Aibek again! Record timing on ruining that one Sonia!_

  
She had just begun to let her guard down before she embarassed herself, her face was bright red and would remain so for the next hour as she pouted in bed. Around an hour had passed before she heard a knock at her door. _Oh no, she's come back to get revenge for calling her mom..._

  
Reluctantly Sonia got out of bed and went to open the door, she peeked outside and saw that indeed Aibek had somehow found her house.

  
"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mea---" 

  
"Sonia!" Aibek cut in before she could finish spouting apologies, "There's no need to fret, it was an amusing slip up that's all" even now her calm demeanor seemed to slowly infect Sonia who stopped trying to apologize. 

  
"How...how did you find me?" 

  
"Well I followed the trail of smoke you left on the ground" Aibek seemed to be able to switch between joking and comforting with ease,"Really though, I just asked around if anyone saw a miqo'te recently sprint past them and that led me here"

  
Sonia sighed and opened the door wider, in Aibek's hands was the fishing rod she left behind, "I would have brought you the food you left, but it would have melted on the way here"

  
"I..thank you very much, it was silly of me to leave this behind. Er, and to run away" Sonia accepted the pole and looked at the ground embarassed. 

  
Aibek reached out and patted Sonia on the shoulder with one of her armored gauntlets, "As i've said it's nothing to worry about, however..." Aibek was looking for something to say, "I seem to have worked up another appetite! Shall we go get food again?"

  
"A-actually! I can cook for you, it's the least I can do to make up for how many times you've helped me today! It may not look it but i'm a maid well versed in cooking...not so much cleaning" She was embarassed again, her house was an utter mess. It seemed to reflect her constant state of mind.

  
Aibek took it in stride if she noticed the mess she paid it no mind, "That sounds wonderful, this time you won't be able to run away if you say something embarassing" it was impossible to miss the wide grin on her face as Sonia buried her hands in her face again not for the first time today. 

  
She really was never going to live that down.


End file.
